


In the Rain

by passivagrestiv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, Lukanette version of the umbrella scene, adrienette - Freeform, ma boi luka is bae, our adorkable cinnamonroll realizes, she's not just a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passivagrestiv/pseuds/passivagrestiv
Summary: The fog is lifted when Adrien realizes that he's not the only one capable of shielding her from the rain.





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, the first fanfic in a very long while. I've been pretty busy with school, but when Luka appeared in Captain Hardrock, he catapulted straight into my heart. Wow. Though I know Adrienette is the endgame, I really hope that they would at least make Lukanette canon at some point, please.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this drabble!

_'That's gonna be a downpour for sure,'_ Adrien mused as he flitted his eyes from Miss Bustier's lecture to the classroom windows, noting the vast torrent of tumultuous clouds that lingered in the afternoon sky.

  
Good thing Gorilla tossed him an umbrella before zipping away from the school grounds earlier or else, he'd be a mangy, drenched cat messing with the upholstered seats in the car which his bodyguard paid extra time taking care of.

  
His train of thought was interrupted by a soft groan echoing behind him.

  
" _Great._ An absolutely perfect time to forget your umbrella, Marinette," he heard the raven-haired girl mutter exasperatedly.

  
He chuckled fondly at that. Ever since Marinette gave him her lucky charm, even the littlest of things went well for him. He had an umbrella ready for probably the heaviest rain of the month. Not to mention, his relationship with his father seemed to becoming a tad bit better. He had also spent a lot of time with his friends. He couldn't be happier.

  
That's why it's no question that he should return the favor. Marinette had been the most amazing friend to him. There was none like her. She did not hesitate to help him out when he was chased by fans. She lent an ear to a heartbroken Chat Noir after preparing a special dinner for Ladybug and waiting in vain. She always brightened up his day by simply giving him her genuine, warm smile.

  
He still can't believe that he was graced with a _true friend_ like her.

  
So, he turned to her and began, "Mari—" but he was cut off by the sudden ring of the school bell.

  
Marinette blinked at him and then, abruptly shot up from her seat as if she had just realized that the bell had rung. She shoved all the things on her desk inside her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

  
"I’m really sorry, Adrien. Gotta run!" she said apologetically before dashing out of the room, almost tripping along the way.

  
The whole class was much in awe of her hasty departure that they continued to stare at the door frame where she was last spotted.

  
"A hot date?" Mylène offered, breaking the silence.

  
Juleka giggled at the suggestion, "Close."

  
Alya snorted while Rose peered at Juleka curiously, a little lost.

  
Then, lightning flashed and thunder roared. Raindrops harshly splattered against the glass windows and great gusts of wind rattled them. Almost immediately, the classroom was filled with bitter complaints and irked groans.

  
Alya sighed and made her way to Nino’s side. “Looks like we’ll be stuck in here for a while.”

  
But Adrien did not hear Nino’s reply as he broke into a run for the school entrance, his white umbrella in hand.

  
_Marinette!_ He had to catch up to her. She’d be sick in this weather and knowing her headstrong personality, she would still show up in class if she can help it.

  
Adrien smiled softly. She really was a wonderful person and bringing an umbrella to her, was certainly reminiscent of the magical moment when he became friends with her. He had stared at her bluebell eyes then, apprehension swimming in their depths as her hand slowly reached for the umbrella in his grasp. He handed the umbrella to her and she blinked at him slowly and all of the sudden, the umbrella closed in on her. For the first time in a long while, he was able to hear a hearty, true laugh coming from himself and she joined in —and that was the precise moment where he felt that things were going to be okay and it was not just another false hope.

  
And there she was by the front entrance, her pink lips set in the cutest pout. Adrien was clueless at how she could still be radiant while glaring at the pouring rain with all the annoyance she could muster. Wait, _what? Cutest? Radiant?_ Well, Marinette was definitely growing on him and it was no secret that she was one of the prettiest girls he had known. Of course, it was natural for anyone to notice her beauty, _right?_

  
“Papa and Maman must be overwhelmed by the number of orders by now,” she said to herself. With a sigh, she began taking off her dark gray blazer. Adrien realized what she was about to do.

  
Staring straight ahead, she started, “Ready or not, here I —”

  
_“Marinette!”_

  
But, it was not his own voice calling out to her.

  
There was an acknowledging pat on his shoulder and Luka passed by him, his jet black hair with dyed Caribbean blue tips bouncing as he sprinted towards Marinette.

  
A tinge of pink bloomed on her cheeks as she looked up at him, quickly slipping her arms inside her blazer once again. “L-Luka! I thought you were going to drop by later at seven?”

  
Luka smiled at her. “Nah. The gig was canceled. Besides, I’m happy to give help for a few more hours at the best bakery in Paris.”

  
“Smooth talker. If my parents heard that, you’d get free pastries for life,” Marinette giggled. “You have an umbrella?”

  
He smirked. “No. But I’ve got something better.”

  
Luka removed his hooded jacket and draped it over Marinette and himself. He grinned cheekily at her dumbfounded look.

  
Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Really? Better?”

  
Luka clicked his tongue. “Yup. A whole lot better,” he said as he scooted even closer.

  
Flushing, Marinette poked him on the side. “There’s still a lot of room, mister.”

  
“Ready or not,” Luka began, ignoring her retort. “Here we come!”

  
And they ran past the school entrance steps, the torrential rain greeting them instantly. The pitter-patter of raindrops was drowned by the sound of Luka’s playful laughter and Marinette’s shrieking.

  
“Luka! I wasn’t ready!” she scolded, slapping his forearm lightly, but Luka’s chortles were unceasing.

  
Seeing that it was futile to argue with him, Marinette glared pointedly at the laughing boy and after a few moments, she also burst into a fit of mirthful giggles.

  
The two left Adrien’s line of sight, an unsettling feeling made a home in his chest.

  
He had never heard her laugh so carefree and joyful around him. He had never seen her smile like that, her eyes sparkling so ebulliently. And Luka —he made it seem so, _so_ easy.

  
Adrien wanted that.

  
He wanted Ma—

  
_Oh._


End file.
